It is well known to provide a display unit, such as a centerpiece at banquets or other social functions, which includes individual aesthetic display elements, such as balloons or flowers. The individual aesthetic display elements are typically connected to a central base by strings, wooden sticks, wires, or a combination of such connecting elements.
In order to enhance the visual attractiveness of such display elements, it is also known to add thereto various lights, such as individual monochromatic bulbs which may offer either a steady or a flashing light.
While the display art has generally appreciated both the need to connect the various individual display elements to the base, and the desirability of providing lights as part of the display unit, it is not heretofore been known to utilize an attractive light source as the connecting element between the base and the individual aesthetic elements.